Time To Grow Up
by TheLostTree21
Summary: Ron realizes it's time to grow up and Luna? Well, Luna just wishes that everything would be okay. Companion piece to "I'm Setting You Free, Maybe You'll Come Back To Me." This is a Ron/Luna story. Don't get mistaken about the pairings.


**Author's Note**: So this is a one shot. Its a companion piece to my other short story **_I'm Setting You Free, Maybe You'll Come Back To Me_**. So you probably don't need to read that one first, but I do recommend it. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Ronald Weasley wasn't sure what he was going to do. His girlfriend of a few months was going to have his child. He didn't know how to react. When Luna told him she was pregnant, he ran from the room and straight out the door. He ran right to Harry's and Hermione's home. He picked up little Daisy and gazed at her trying to understand that he was going to have a child like Daisy soon. Well, not like, like Daisy, but a baby. A small child that was half his. What was he supposed to do with a child? Did he really love Luna or did he just want a little bit of fun?

But now there was this child in the picture. Where did this child fit into the equation?

This wasn't supposed to happen until years from now….And now it was here so soon. He looks at Hermione and Harry and how they're so in love with their baby that he sometimes wishes he had that. But he wasn't sure he had that with Luna. Sure there were times when he looked at her and he knew that she was _everything_.

Then he would look at somebody else's life and see what he wanted. But he didn't know if he was capable of attaining that. He didn't know if he could be perfect. Or in a perfect relationship like his parents or Harry and Hermione, Bill and Fleur, so many perfect relationships around him. And yet, his relationship so far with Luna has been so different. Luna would go somewhere for weeks on end and I wouldn't worry about it because I knew she would come back from her expedition and she would find me. I knew that if I needed her, I could send her an owl, and she'd reply. They'd have tea and kiss and cuddle all the while talking about beasts he'd never heard of.

Their relationship wasn't like anything he'd ever seen. Sometimes, he'd think he should stop comparing himself and his relationship with others. But he couldn't stop doing it. After living with 5 brothers who were spectacular in their own lives and sister who was the only girl in a family of boys, well it was hard to stand out.

And he tried so hard to suppress it.

But when he was with Luna, none of that even mattered. All that mattered with Luna was if he was funny and didn't doubt for one-second that what she said was at all crazy. All he had to do was believe in her and she in him. With Luna, all he had to do was be himself. It didn't matter that he wasn't that great with being a leader or being smart; or being a jokester.

He had no expectations to live up to with Luna. And thats what attracted him to her in the first place.

All that mattered was that he was Ron.

* * *

Luna Lovegood had always been a strange girl. Although, she thought it was perfectly fine to be different. Growing up as an only child wasn't her ideal family. She saw the Weasley's and wished she could have a family that was always there to love and protect her. Growing up with her father in that lonely house on a hill was stark. While she did love her father immensely, she wished that her mother hadn't had died so that she could have her father's attention for more than just an expedition or an article for the Quibbler.

That's why one day she wondered away from the hill and bumped into two children with hair of crimson gold. Two children who became her friends. Her first real friends that she could play with and make believe with. Everything was perfect for a few years. Then they grew up and Ronald wanted to be like his brothers and Ginny wanted a special boy.

Then Hogwarts happened. Suddenly she wasn't as close to Ginny anymore and Ronald was long gone with his friends. She didn't begrudge him the chance to be special. Because he was special; he just didn't know how to find that part of himself.

* * *

When she thought of Ronald, she thought of chocolate frogs and sunshine, and the creek by the Burrow. She had loved him for a long time. She suppressed it for such a long time too. At Hogwarts he seemed intent on Hermione Granger. But Hermione Granger had her eye on somebody else, a boy, a boy with emerald green eyes. He was nice, but not as nice as my Ronald.

When after a few years had passed after the final battle and she was out of Hogwarts, she bumped into Ron in Diagon Alley. She was so overjoyed she gave him a hug. Which if truth be told, surprised him so much he remained stiff in her arms! He had forgotten that she was enthusiastic about her friends! He didn't know what to think when this little blond nymph decided to hug him in the middle of Diagon Alley. His little nymph with glazed eyes, looking for the world as if she wasn't even paying attention to anything he was saying. Then he remembered. Then he took a long look at her and he remembered days of sunshine and laughter all by a creek. Then he smiled, a smile so beautiful that it made her cry.

Their romance was something of a whirlwind. It sped along nicely somedays and somedays it was subdued. Like when she went on expeditions and she couldn't get to an owl post or when he went away to Quidditch games. It was lonely at times, but she knew it was worth it, because it was with Ronald.

Then she found out she was pregnant. It was like everything was put into this new shining perspective. She was going to be a mother. She didn't know how to be a mother, but she was willing to learn. After all, she learned from the best, her own mother and Mrs. Weasley. And of course, if she needed anything she could always ask her friend, Hermione Granger who had a daughter with Harry. Everything would be fine.

At least, she hoped it would be.

And she hoped Ronald would come back from Harry's and Hermione's with excitement rather than the shock he ran away with.

* * *

When Ron got home it was past 10 at night, he smelled of the wind and leaves that had fallen from the trees. "Ron?" Luna called.

"Yeah, I'm here," he looked up sheepishly, "Sorry, I ran. Kind of took me for a surprise yeah?" Luna nods in understanding.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was careful. It must've been one of the nights where we were apart for so long. Please don't ignore the baby! You don't even have to be with me if you don't want, but please, don't ignore my baby," Luna pleads, tears in her eyes.

Ron's gaze softens, he takes a few steps until he's right in front of her. Her caresses her faces, "I would never abandon you. I love you. It took Hermione almost killing me to see that I'm a right bastard for running off like that! And it took me to sitting in a park and watching all the dad's with their children. I want that. I realized it today. I realized that I don't want a family with anybody else, I want it with you. Because you're my Loony and you make me happy! And who is going to tell our children about the Nargles and Snorkacks?" He asks with a grin.

Luna sobs, "Well you aren't you goof!" before she throws herself into his arms. "I love you," she says into his neck.

He caresses her hair softly, "I know."

* * *

Their relationship wasn't easy in the coming months. With all the hormones in the house coming from both parties. Luna's stomach grew but so did her smile. And Ron, well Ron was just happy being with Luna. He was right where he wanted to be.

And at the end of their nine month journey, there was a baby. A baby with strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. A boy, a boy named Arthur. And he was the light of his parent's lives because Luna's pregnancy wasn't easy. There were problems and scares but she's strong. And there wasn't anything that was going to beat her.

When Arthur was born, it was the greatest time of their lives. They were so happy. Their happiness continues to grow though. They sit and watch their son grow and learn. They watch him interact with their adopted niece, Daisy.

When Harry and Hermione come over, they all just sit and watch the children play. Everything they went through during their Hogwarts days makes it worthwhile. Without the struggle, they wouldn't be where they wanted to be; which is with their significant others and their children.

Ron and Luna continue looking at each other like they're the only people in the world and they have more children. And they're still best friends with Harry and Hermione. Their families are connected, not by blood, but by bond.

A bond that will never parish or tarnish.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Reason why I wrote this? I felt like I left their story untold and I wanted to finish their story.


End file.
